Ranma y Sakura vs Akane y Shaoran
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Este es un crossover de mis dos series favoritas, disfrutenlo!


Hola!, este es mi primer crossover de Ranma y Sakura Card Captors, espero que les guste  
  
Takami Megunata ( no soy muy buena en esto de las empezadas ^^U  
Cap. 1 " Los conocidos"  
  
Era un hermoso día en Nerima, y como siempre, Ranma y Akane van atrasados hacia la escuela  
  
- ¡ Ranma, eres un estúpido!, ¡Por tu culpa siempre llegaremos tarde!.- Le grita Akane  
  
- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa de que el despertador no sonara!, Además, si no me hubieras obligado a tomar de desayuno tus galletas que matarían hasta a un muerto..  
  
- Ranma..- El aura de Akane se comenzó a encender  
  
- No deberia extrañarme de que una marimacho como tu cocine tan mal  
  
- ¡¡¡RANMA NO BAKA!!!.- Ranma salió disparado, con mas fuerza de lo debido  
  
Akane siguió corriendo hacia la escuela, mientras lloraba y se decía a si misma " ¿Qué le he hecho a el para que me trate así?, yo que doy todo para gustarle a el". Paro, y con los ojos llorosos, miro el cielo " Ranma."  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
  
Una pareja de jóvenes de 16 años, estaban entrando a una tienda de perforaciones  
  
- No estoy lista.- Dijo la chica con miedo. El chico la miro, casi con risa  
  
- Oh, vamos, claro que estas lista  
  
- No, no lo estoy.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse  
  
- ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!.- Le grito el chico La chica corrió y corrió, hasta que llego a un parque acogedor. Se sentó a descansar y a tratar de calmarse, hasta que escucho un ruido. Fue a ver, y encontró a un chico botado en el suelo, con cara de que le hubieran pegado con algo. La chica inmediatamente lo socorrió, y le ayudo a pararse, y a buscar un lugar para que el se sentara. El chico dijo muy bajo "Diablos, Akane si que me pego fuerte esta vez". Cuando se sentaron ambos, el chico la miro y le dijo:  
  
- Gracias  
  
- No hay de que.- Le dijo la chica, mientras lo miraba detenidamente. Tenia unos preciosos ojos azules. El chico no se quedaba atrás, y miraba a la chica, tenia los ojos mas hermosos y brillantes que el hubiera visto, eran de un color verde esmeralda precioso.  
  
- Disculpe.- Le dijo el chico.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto, pero puede llamarme Sakura.  
  
- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, pero puede llamarme Ranma.  
  
Siguieron conversando por mucho tiempo, y empezaron a agarrase confianza. Luego, cuando ya era de tarde, fueron a dar un paseo por Nerima. Sakura pensaba que Ranma era la persona mas tierna, amable y bonita que pudiera haber, después de Shaoran, y Ranma pensaba lo mismo que Sakura con respecto a ella, también la encontraba amable, simpática, y muy atractiva. Además, tenia una hermosa sonrisa "Me recuerda a." Su cara entristeció. Sakura lo noto:  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Ranma?  
  
- No, no es nada.- Dijo Ranma, sonriendo forzadamente. Sakura sabia que algo le pasaba, pero no lo presiono.  
  
- Bueno, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y ahora, te invito a cenar a mi casa.  
  
- Bueno, si insistes.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Sakura. Ella vivía sola, ya que a Shaoran le daba demasiada vergüenza vivir con ella. Pero vivía en el piso de abajo. En cuanto llegaron, Ranma llamo a su casa, y para mala suerte de el, contesto Akane  
  
- Casa de los Tendo, diga  
  
- ¿Akane?  
  
- ¿Ranma?  
  
- Oye, solo llamaba para avisar que no iré a casa a cenar  
  
- ¿Cenaras con Hiroshi y Daisuke?  
  
- No precisamente  
  
- Ah, supongo que tu querida Shampoo te invito a cenar y tu no pudiste negarte  
  
- No  
  
- Bueno, ¿Y entonces? Porque Ukyo no esta, ¿Con quien cenaras?  
  
- Con una amiga.- A Ranma le daba risa que Akane tratara de adivinar con quien iba a cenar.  
  
- ¿Una amiga?.- A Akane eso le dio celos, nadie mas que Shampoo, y antes Ukyo (porque ella ahora estaba de novia con Ryoga) lo había invitado a cenar  
  
- Si, tu no la conoces, se llama Sakura.  
  
- Bueno, que te diviertas.- Y colgó.  
  
- Uf, que genio.- Pensó Ranma  
  
Akane le dijo a Kasumi que estaría entrenando, y mientras se cambiaba, pensaba " estúpido baka, eso es lo que eres Ranma, eres un baka". si poder contenerse, pateo una pelota con tanta fuerza, que rompió el cristal de su habitación. Llegaron todos a ver lo que pasaba, y encontraron a Akane tirada en el suelo, llorando, mientras decía " estúpido baka, estúpido Ranma". Kasumi pidió a todos que se fueran, y trato de calmar a Akane. Cuando al fin lo logro, le pregunto  
  
- ¿Qué paso con Ranma?  
  
- Ranma estará cenando con una amiga.- Le dijo Akane. Kasumi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba muy celosa, y que sus celos la habían hecho explotar.  
  
- Mira Akane, tu lo que debes hacer es controlarte, y tratar de no cambiar las cosas. Eso es lo que a Ranma no le gusta de ti. Quizás solo era una amiga.  
  
- Lo se.- Dijo Akane.- Pero no me pude controlar. Es que el sonaba tan contento.  
  
- Bueno, tu ya sabes que Ranma es así.  
  
- Si, lo se  
  
- Mira, entonces te vas a terminar de vestir, y bajaras a cenar, la cena esta casi lista.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
Kasumi bajo a la cocina y vio el ultimo numero que había quedado registrado en el teléfono. Llamo, y contesto una chica con una voz muy dulce:  
  
- ¿Diga?  
  
- Buenas noches. ¿Por casualidad no se encontrara por allí Ranma Saotome?  
  
- Si, aquí esta, espere un poco  
  
La chica le paso el teléfono a Ranma  
  
- ¿Diga?  
  
- Ranma, soy yo Kasumi  
  
- ¿Kasumi? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Ranma, debes venir inmediatamente, algo terrible le ha pasado a Akane  
  
- ¿A Akane?.- Ranma se empezó a asustar.  
  
- Si. Debes venir inmediatamente Ranma.  
  
- Claro, allí estaré.  
  
Ranma colgó, y agarro sus cosas. Sakura lo detuvo.  
  
- Ranma ¿Dónde vas?  
  
- Tengo que irme, Sakura, algo le paso a. a mi. a mi hermana, si a mi hermana, y tengo que ir para allá.  
  
- Bueno, pero lo compensaras, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Claro que si. Gracias por todo Sakura, y perdona las molestias.  
  
- No hay problema.  
  
Ranma salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, pensando "Akane, por favor, que no sea grave", También se sentía algo culpable por dejar así a Sakura. Pero lo compensaría.  
  
Llego al dojo, y abrió la puerta. Allí encontró a todos, incluida a Akane comiendo tranquilamente. Ranma estaba extrañadísimo  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Kasumi?  
  
- Allí.- Le dijeron todos, señalando la cocina. Ranma entro furioso.  
  
- KASUMI, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?  
  
- Tranquilízate Ranma, es que Akane no se sentía bien, y decidí hacer que vinieras a acompañarla  
  
- CLARO, Y YO TENIA QUE ARRUINAR TODO POR VENIR A ACOMPAÑARLA.- Ranma estaba fuera de si.- ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO MI VIDA!!!  
  
Afuera todos escuchaba la conversación, y de repente Genma y Soun entraron a la cocina, seguido de Akane y Nabiki. Los dos adultos agarraron a Ranma, mientras le gritaban que se tranquilizara. Akane y Nabiki trataban de calmar a Kasumi, quien se puso a llorar. Ranma grito:  
  
- KASUMI, ARRUINASTE UNA DE MIS MEJORES NOCHES, Y ESTA NO TE LA PERDONARE. Y TODO POR AKANE. CLARO, SI AQUÍ NO IMPORTA MI OPINION CON TAL DE QUE TODOS SEAN FELICES EN ESTA MALDITA CASA. ¡¡¡AQUÍ A NADIE LE IMPORTO!!!, Y SABES QUE KASUMI, POR ESTA VEZ PASARA, PERO PARA OTRA VEZ, VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ, PERO UNA COSA ES SEGURA, NO TE VOLVERE A VER COMO SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO.- Y se callo.  
  
Todos estaban atónitos, nadie nunca había visto así a Ranma. El mismo estaba sorprendido, y vio como estaba la cosa. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, y Kasumi estaba llorando.  
  
- Yo... Kasumi... yo... yo  
  
- ¡¡¡Solo discúlpate de una maldita vez Ranma!!!.- le grito Nabiki.- ¡¡¡ Si dices tener un maldito orgullo, úsalo, y admite que te equivocaste!!!, ¡¡¡ Kasumi no se merece esto!!!  
  
- No.- Kasumi levanto la vista.- Si Ranma me odia, esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Ranma, no te preocupes, yo siempre te seguiré queriendo como alguien mas de la familia.  
  
Ranma no soporto esto. Salió corriendo, mientras Kasumi se ponía a llorar otra vez. Este corrió hacia su habitación, junto todas su cosas, y escribió una pequeña carta. Luego, se fue para siempre. Akane lo había buscado en todos lados, hasta que llego a su habitación. allí encontró la carta. La llevo hasta la cocina y la abrió delante de todos, y mientras la leía, sus ojos se humedecían cada vez mas  
  
Familia Tendo:  
  
Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos con verdad. Yo soy un estorbo aquí. Para lo único que sirvo es para causar mas problemas. Y creo que las dos personas que mas lo saben son Akane y Kasumi. Así que me iré. No me busquen, por favor. Rehagan su vida sin mi. Quizás vuelva, cuando aclare mis dudas. Kasumi, lo siento de verdad. Nunca hubiera querido gritarte de esa manera. Me Salí de control. Te pediría mil veces perdón si fuera necesario. Pero estas en todo tu derecho para no perdonarme.  
  
Los extrañare  
  
Ranma Saotome.  
  
Fin  
  
Hola!, espero que les haya gustado. A donde creen que se haya ido Ranma? Y que pasara con Akane y Sakura? Todo esto saldrá en el próximo capitulo 


End file.
